Kisah Minerva, Kisah yang Terlupakan
by WatchFang
Summary: Inilah kisahnya, kisah yang terlupakan. Nyaris tak ada seorangpun yang tahu, betapa kelam masa lalunya. / Canon. Missing Scene. Taken from Pottermore./ Mind to read and review?


Malam itu, kumulus hitam menumpahkan sarinya. Membasahi bumi Hogwarts. Angin menderu liar … kilat menyambar apa saja yang berdiri tegak menantangnya. Kaca-kaca jendela bergetar terkena tamparan sang angin. Semilir angin yang menyelusup masuk, mampu meremangkan bulu roman.

Dalam kegelapan, terlihat siluet dari sesosok pria jangkung membelah kesunyian malam. Sembari merapatkan mantel biru tua nya yang berhiaskan gambar bulan dan bintang, Albus Dumbledore, sang Kepala Sekolah berjalan di tengah koridor. Kacamata separo-bulan bertengger di hidungnya yang bengkok. Rambutnya yang hampir seluruhnya diselimuti warna putih itu, dipermainkan sang angin. Albus semakin mempercepat perjalanan menuju kantornya seraya menggumamkan _Lumos _pada tongkatnya. Berpendarlah sinar yang menerangi langkahnya_. _

Langkah tegapnya terhenti ketika melewati ruang kelas yang kosong. Indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu. Isakan—ya isakan—Albus yakin itu. Bahkan diantara deru hujan dan dan lolongan badai yang menampar liar kaca-kaca jendela Hogwarts, isakan itu terdengar menyayat hati.

Hatinya mencelos. Diliriknya papan nama di atas ruang kelas tersebut, pemilik atensi biru cemerlang itu mengerti akan siapa sosok yang berada di dalamnya. Kelas Transfigurasi … hanya ada satu nama yang terpikirkan olehnya.

.

.

.

**Kisah Minerva **

by WatchFang

Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

I never ever take the profit from this fic.

.

.

Sinar mentari menelusup hangat melalui celah-celah kaca yang terbuka di Aula Besar. Langit sihir di atas pun merefleksikan hal yang senada. Dengan langit biru dan sedikit kumulus putih, rupanya mampu menebar aura positif bagi ratusan sosok yang ada di bawahnya. Satu kesimpulan. Keadaan pagi ini memang sangat menggairahkan.

Minerva menarik kursi di sisi kanan Pomona Sprout dan sisi kiri Fillius Flitwick. Membalik piringnya, dia mengambil setangkup roti bakar. Dilapisinya dengan keju dan terakhir ditambahkannya daging asap. Menuangkan jus labu kuning ke dalam piala peraknya, dia mengecap rasa manis yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Satu lagi, pembangkit semangat di pagi hari ini.

Celotehan ramai menguar dari ratusan sosok yang berada di bawah meja guru. Empat meja yang terdiri dari karakter berbeda. Mata hijau wanita yang terbingkai kacamata persegi itu mengedarkan atensinya. Segerombolan gadis-gadis terkikik sambil mendekatkan kepala satu sama lain, kepala yang terangguk-angguk sembari berjuang membuka mata, bahkan ada yang membaca sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Untuk yang terakhir ini, Minerva yakin hanya ada sekian persen dari muridnya itu.

Menghela nafas, wanita penyuka kucing ini melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya.

"Kyaa…!" seru salah seorang murid. Disusul dengan puluhan murid lain.

_Merlin, tak bisakah mereka sarapan dengan tenang_, pikirnya. Namun sekelebat bulu-bulu berwarna putih, hitam dan cokelat mengangkasa di langit-langit Aula Besar. Pos burung hantu, pantas saja. Minerva mengacuhkannya, karena memang tak ada yang diharapkannya dari sekian burung hantu yang berseliweran.

Bola mata hijaunya membulat ketika dia melihat sosok burung hantu hitam besar dan tegap, menjulurkan kakinya.

"Mencariku?" tanya Minerva. Sang burung hantu ber-uhu-uhu riang menjawabnya.

Minerva melepaskan gulungan tersebut seraya memberi potongan-potongan kecil rotinya pada makhluk berbulu hitam ini. Setelah beban di kakinya terlepas, meminum jus labu kuning si pemilik surat, sang burung hantu mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengangkasa.

Minerva melihat gulungan perkamen tersebut, hingga terlihatlah tulisan khas seorang yang dikenalnya.

.

Minerva McGonagall

Aula Besar Hogwarts

—dibaliknya gulungan itu.

Isobel McGonagall

Caithness, Skotlandia

.

Dari ibunya. Minerva hampir saja melupakan fakta ini. Bahwa sekali-kali ibunya mengirimkan kabar tentang keluarga serta keponakan-keponakan lucu dari kedua adiknya itu. Menyimpan surat ibunya, dia melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat terhenti tadi. Bukan waktunya membuka surat di pagi hari. Hanya berjaga-jaga saja, barangkali terselip kabar yang dapat merusak moodnya di pagi hari itu.

Keputusan yang tepat. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tetapi kastil sudah sepi. Cuaca malam ini berbanding terbalik dengan tadi pagi. Seusai mentari tenggelam ke peraduannya, kumulus hitam bergulung-gulung datang menyapu bersih lembayung senja. Menumpahkan beban yang ditanggungnya, diiringi badai yang menderu-deru. Lolongan angin terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk daun jendela.

Minerva masih berada di kelasnya. Mencoret sana, mencoret sini. Puluhan gulungan perkamen bertebaran di meja kerjanya. Dirinya mendengus sebal di atas essai yang ditulis oleh murid-muridnya itu. Memang muridnya ini memang mengerjakan essai, tapi tak sedikit dari mereka yang memperbesar ukuran aksara tulisnya itu. agar terlihat banyak dan padat.

"Apa sih susahnya mengerjakan essai yang diberikannya sepanjang lima puluh centimeter?" pikirnya. Dia sudah menjelaskan sedetil mungkin materi pelajaran hari iniAnimagus—referensinya pun lumayan banyak di perpustakaan. Bahkan mempraktekan langsung dirinya yang bertransformasi menjadi kucing. Hanya segelintir saja yang essainya berbobot. Sisanya? Jangan ditanyakan.

Memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, Minerva mencopot kacamata perseginya dan menghela nafas. Selesai sudah tugasnya untuk meneliti dan menilai seluruh essai milik muridnya. Mengeluhkan akan kualitas essai yang hampir sebagian besar itu mendapatkan nilai A— _Acceptable—_bahkan ada yang mendapat P—_Poor_—Merlin, nampaknya ada yang salah dari sistem pengajarannya. Harus dipikirkan ulang mengenai hal ini.

Memakai kembali kacamatanya, Minerva bangkit seraya mengendurkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Dihampirinya jendela yang berembun. Menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dengan mata terpejam, dia merasakan indra penciumannya membaui aroma basah tanah yang didera hujan lebat. Membiarkan angin yang menelesup masuk membelai lembut wajah putihnya. Menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang sempat mengalir selama dirinya meneliti essai-essai milik muridnya itu. Rileks.

"Ah … surat itu," ingatnya. Mata Minerva kembali membuka. Diambilnya surat beramplop cokelat itu dan dibukalah penyegelnya. Netra wanita ini menyapu bersih bait demi bait, aragraph demi aragraph yang dituliskan sang ibu. Pandangan wanita ini terhenti pada suatu kalimat.

_._

_Kau tahu Minerva? Ayahmu perlahan mulai bisa menerima keadaanku—keadaan kita! Kini, kau tak pelu sungkan menunjukkan sihirmu di rumah._

_._

Alisnya bertaut. '_Sejak kapan?'_ pikirnya. Ingatannya melayang pada secuil kisah sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

Isobell Ross. Gadis cantik, ceria, penuh semangat dan sangat berantusias akan segala hal baru. Cerdas … satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan akan sosoknya ini. Terlahir dari keluarga Berdarah-Murni Ross yang berlimpahan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, Galleon serta dihormati di kalangan masyarakat sihir. Menyempurnakan akan sosoknya sebagai gadis lembut berparas ayu tersebut.

Tak ada hidup yang sempurna. Bahkan Isobell sekalipun yang memiliki semuanya. Ketika ada seorang pemuda dari desa yang sama bernama Robert McGonagall, terpikat akan pesonanya.

.

Robert yang seorang pendeta, menyadari akan frekuensi kehadiran Isobell di desanya. Sejak berumur sebelas tahun, dia jarang terlihat di rumah. Pemuda itu percaya bahwa gadis ini sedang menempuh pendidikan di sekolah berasrama khusus wanita di suatu daratan Inggris. Padahal, Isobell menghilang beberapa tahun untuk menuntut ilmu di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Selama di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts pun, Isobell memikirkan akan sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda yang diam-diam telah menawan hatinya. Sehingga membuat gadis ini menolak ajakan teman laki-lakinya dengan dalih ingin berkonsentrasi akan prestasi akademisnya itu. Hatinya selalu dilanda kekhawatiran.

.

Kekhawatiran. Isobell sadar betul bahwa orang tuanya (yang keduanya Berdarah-Murni) tidak akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan pemuda Muggle. Sehingga ia pun merahasiakan perasaan ini. Mencoba mengeyahkan, namun hatinya malah memberontak. Hingga perasaan itupun tumbuh subur. Dari perasaan suka menjadi kagum dan akhirnya menimbulkan benih-benih cinta. Cinta terlarang sang gadis Berdarah-Murni dengan seorang Muggle.

OoooO

Sebelas tahun, dua belas tahun hingga delapan belas tahun. Isobell Ross, gadis mungil itu beranjak menjadi bunga yang menarik perhatian kaum adam. Seusai kelulusan Hogwarts, dirinya pulang kembali ke kediaman keluarga Ross.

OoooO

Kelulusan Hogwarts. Menjadi awal mula transformasi kehidupannya. Saat dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam pelataran rumahnya, iris hijaunya mendapati Robert yang tersenyum cemerlang. Mata Isobell membulat. Sadar akan apa yang diliihatnya ini bukanlah ilusi semata, diberanikannya untuk membuka suara, "Robert, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Robert tak menjawab. Diraihnya salah satu tangan mungil Isobell dalam genggaman kuat dan hangat miliknya. Kemudian menuntun wanita yang sangat dia cintai itu ke suatu tempat.

.

Tempat yang membuat iris hijau Isobell membulat. Dilatarbelakangi mahkota bunga-bungaan yang sedang mekar, Robert pun berlutut seraya menyodorkan sekotak cincin.

"Maukah kau Isobell Ross menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Robert seraya menatap intens manik hijau Isobell.

Anggukan kecil darinya lah yang membuat pemuda Muggle tersebut merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Robert menangkup wajah Isobell dan hatinya mencelos melihat air mata berkilauan di pipinya yang putih itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Aku hanya merasa bahagia dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Bahagia karena cintaku pun tersambut. Mengingat sekian lama aku juga menaruh perhatian padamu. Sedih jika mengingat keluargaku. Kau tentu tahu tentang ayah dan ibuku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Semua penduduk desa pun tahu tentang keluarga Ross. Jika mengenai harta yang mereka cemaskan, dengan cinta aku akan berusaha bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk mencukupimu dan anak-anak kita kelak."

"Kau tak tahu yang se …"

Perkataan Isobell terputus tatkala Robert mengecup keningnya. Melihat pancaran keseriusan dalam mata hitamnya, akal sehat Isobell pun tak mampu berpikir.

'_Kau tak tahu aku ini seorang penyihir, keluargamu yang suci itu sudah jelas akan menolakku,'_ desah Isobell dalam hati.

"Jika kau juga memikirkan reaksi dari orang tuaku, aku akan meminta ijinnya." Jawab Robert seakan mengerti desah kegelisahannya.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menolak?"

"Well, kawin lari adalah opsi terakhir mungkin," ujar Robert menyeringai.

OoooO

Opsi terakhir yang memang diyakini mereka inilah yang terbaik. Pasangan tersebut pun kabur. Menimbulkan kemarahan besar pada orang tua masing-masing. Tanpa keluarga, Isobell semakin tak berani menceritakan bahwa ia lulus dengan nilai terbaik di kelas Mantera, jabatannya sebagai Kapten Tim Quidditch sekolah, serta perolehan sebelas nilai O dan satu nilai E di ujian NEWT-nya. Isobell tak berani menceritakan siapa jati dirinya.

Mata hijau Isobell meredup, digenangi kabut tatkala menatap benda panjang di tangannya ini. Mengelus dengan kasih, kayu panjang berpelitur mengkilap, tongkat sihirnya. _'A-aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan kulakukan jika terus menyimpan ini.' _

Wanita beriris hijau ini memutuskan untuk menyimpan tongkat sihirnya—separuh nyawa bagi seorang penyihir—ke dalam kotak berkunci yang tersimpan di bawah tempat tidurnya. _'Cinta memang perlu pengorbanan,'_ pikir Isobell.

.

.

Diperlukan pengorbanan yang besar untuk cinta. Robert pun memboyong Isobell ke sebuah pastori di pinggiran kota Caithness. Di sana, Isobell harus memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya gaji pendeta yang sangat kecil dari suaminya—dan hidup sebagai Muggle biasa tanpa lambaian tongkat sihir. Mulai dari memasak, membersihkan rumah, menyalakan perapian. Tak satupun mantera keluar, walau dirinya mahir dalam sihir-tanpa-tongkat. Komitmen lah yang mengikat dirinya. Dirinya telah berjanji akan melepas semua yang dimilikinya—termasuk sihir—demi suaminya itu.

.

Dirinya merasakan sebagai wanita yang utuh ketika melahirkan seorang putri. Kelahiran putri pertama dari pasangan muda ini disambut dengan kebahagiaan … dan kemelut.

"Sayang, lihatlah putri kita. Cantik dan mewarisi manik hijau mu," ujar Robert sambil mengecup kening istrinya lembut. "Kau mau menamainya apa dear?"

Isobell mengerutkan kening. Matanya menerawang, alisnya bertaut. Sungguh lucu ekspresi berpikir sang istri. Robert pun menepuk lembut pundak Isobell dan menatap intens wanitanya itu.

"Well?"

"Hmm … Minerva! Ya, Minerva McGonagall!" jawab Isobell mantap. Wanita ini memilih nama neneknya, seorang penyihir berbakat. Untuk mengobati kerinduannya pada keluarga dan masyarakat sihir yang ia korbankan demi cinta.

"Minerva … nama yang unik dan cantik, walau agak aneh. Tak adakah nama lain, sayang?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin dia dinamai dengan Minerva! Tak peduli kau setuju atau tidak!" Emosi Isobell meledak akibat menahan beban yang dia tanggung sendiri. Sendiri di dunia Muggle. Tak mengertikah suaminya akan pengorbanannya selama ini?

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan keinginanmu, sayang." Robert hanya bisa pasrah melihat sorot keras pada atensi hijau istrinya itu. menolak pun tidak pernah, apalagi membentaknya. Nampaknya nama Minerva sangat berarti terhadap istrinya itu.

.

Nama Minerva yang aneh ini pun menjadi tanya bagi penduduk sekitar. Pendeta Robert pun berulang kali menjelaskan kepada jemaahnya di gereja bahwa ini adalah pilihan sang istri. Lagipula artinya tidak buruk. Minerva adalah dewi kebijaksanaan di kalangan bangsa Romawi. Beberapa teman pun meyakinkannya bahwa wanita memang emosional setelah persalinan. Isobell pasti akan kembali hangat seperi semula. Robert yakin itu.

OoooO

Isobell kembali hangat seperti semula, ini mungkin berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan sekarang. Dia malah makin tenggelam dan mengucilkan diri bersama Minerva. Kadang indra pendengaran Robert menangkap istilah yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, asing. Hogwarts, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Prefek dan nama aneh lainnya. _Dongeng apa yang dibacakan istrinya pada putrinya itu_, pikir Robert.

Semakin hari, semakin anehlah tingkah Minerva. Hal ini membuat pikiran Robert gusar. Khawatir akan kenormalan putrinya. Pernah didapatinya mainan yang disimpan di atas lemari tiba-tiba ada di ranjang Minerva. Seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mengambilkannya. Padahal Robert yakin, bahwa dia dengan tangannya sendiri yang meletakkan di atas lemari.

Keanehan semakin memuncak, kala Robert pulang dari gereja. Isobell membuatkan teh hangat untuknya. Didengarnya Minerva kecil yang tertawa riang. Diikuti arah pandang manik hijau itu. Dan … Demi Tuhan! Bigpipe miliknya melayang-layang sendiri sembari melompat-lompat di tengah udara.

Sambil memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, gelegar kemarahan menggelegak. "Isobell! Kemarilah!"

Tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, Isobell menghampiri suaminya. Dan … prraaanggg … ! Cangkir tersebut lepas dari genggamannya. Disusul dengan tangisan Minerva yang menyadari perubahan atmosfer sekitarnya.

Robert menatap Isobell yang masih belum mau membalas tatapannya. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menenangkan tangisan Minerva. "Kau … tunggu aku di kamar dan jelaskan semuanya, sayang."

.

Setelah tangisan Minerva reda, disusulnya Isobell ke kamar. Di sana, wanita mungil bermata jade itu berdiri membelakanginya. Menghela nafas dan menenangkan emosinya, Robert menghampiri wanitanya itu. Dipeluknya dari belakang dan mencium puncak kepala bermahkotakan warna sekelam malam itu. Kemudian dibaliknya tubuh Isobell, Robert terkejut akan adanya aliran air mata di wajah putihnya. Ini kedua kali Isobell menangis di hadapannya. Saat dia melamarnya … dan saat ini.

Ditatapnya manik hijau yang ada di seberangnya. Hijau bersirobok dengan hitam. Saling meresapi, saling mendalami ….

"Apapun yang kau jelaskan, aku akan menerimanya sayang. Walau kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kenyataan itu sulit untuk diterima," ujar Robert menenangkan.

Menjawab pertanyaan Robert, sambil tersedu-sedu Isobell mengeluarkan tongkat sihir yang ia sembunyikan dari kotak berkunci di bawah ranjangnya. "Simpulkan sendiri, apa yang kau lihat dari benda ini," kata Isobell parau seraya mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

Mata hitamnya membelalak, wajahnya memucat, dan rahang kokohnya mengeras. Speechless. Satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan Robert. Dengan tangan terkepal dan meneguk ludah, dia bersuara, "Jadi … kau seorang—"

"Penyihir. Ya, kau benar," sambil menggumamkan _ Lumos, _seketika seberkas cahaya menguar dari tongkatnya. Mengabaikan reaksi Robert yang terbelalak, Isobell melanjutkan kisahnya. "Sekarang kau tahu, mengapa aku menangis ketika kau melamarku di tengah padang bunga dulu. Mengapa aku bersikeras menamai putri kita dengan nama Minerva. Karena itu adalah nama nenekku yang merupakan salah seorang penyihir berbakat. Kau tahu alasanku mengapa tak pernah nampak di desa? Karena aku pergi ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Kau tak tahu bahwa aku adalah murid terpintar seangkatanku, kapten tim Quidditch, dan berasal dari keluarga Berdarah-Murni, yang merupakan strata tertinggi di kalangan masyarakat sihir. Demi cintaku, demi kau, aku melepas semua itu. Maafkan aku yang tak menceritakan ini sebelumnya. Aku terlalu takut kau akan meninggalkanku," jelas Isobell di tengah isakannya.

Robert hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu. Sampai dia menemukan kembali suaranya. "Dasar bodoh! Kau kira aku akan meninggalkanmu karena satu kata itu. Karena sihir? Kalau memang demikian, aku saja yang buta tak melihat pengorbanan wanita demi diriku."

"Selain itu, kami juga terikat pada Undang-Undang Kerahasiaan Sihir Internasional. Tak mudah untuk memberi tahumu."

.

Undang-Undang KerahasiaanSihir Internasional membuat mereka harus menyembunyikan diri mereka sebaik-baiknya. Atau, harus menghadapi amukan Kementerian Sihir. Robert sendiri pun takut dengan reaksi penduduk sekitar—yang sebagian besar adalah orang desa sederhana dari keturunan biasa—jika mengetahui istri sang pendeta adalah penyihir.

OoooO

Minerva masih terlalu dini untuk mengingat malam itu. akibat yang ditimbulkan membuatnya paham akan rumitnya tumbuh dengan sihir dalam dunia Muggle. Terlebih ibunya seorang diri menghadapi ini semua. Ayahnya memang tetap mencintai ibu, tetapi ayah benar-benar tergoncang akan kisah ibu beserta kenyataan bahwa dia merahasiakan hal tersebut sekian lama. Minerva mengamati hal ini dengan penuh kesedihan. Cinta memang tetap bertahan, tetapi kepercayaan antara kedua orang tuanya telah ternoda.

.

Kepercayaan yang ternoda di antara Isobell dan Robert, tak membuat keluarga ini retak. Setelah kejadian itu, keluarga McGonagall dikaruniai dua orang anak laki-laki. Malcolm dan Robert Jr McGonagall.

Layaknya Isobell dan Minerva, kedua adiknya ini telah mampu menunjukkan bakat sihirnya. Tentu saja hal ini semakin menambah beban mental Isobell yang hidup di tengah masyarakat Muggle. Beruntung Minerva telah berusia sembilan tahun, hingga dapat meringankan beban ibunya dalam menjelaskan kerahasiaan mereka sebagai penyihir dan menyembunyikan kemampuan sihir mereka yang secara tak sengaja tak terkontrol.

OoooO

_Mengontrol kemampuan sihir dan dilarang menggunakannya sebelum berusia sebelas tahun_. Doktrin itulah yang selalu diberikan Isobell terhadap ketiga anknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Robert tentu saja. Hingga Robert menyadari bahwa ada atau tidaknya sihir, mereka tetap dapat berperilaku sebagaimana masyarakat biasa. Perlahan,Robert melupakan rasa sakit karena keterkejutannya ini dahulu.

.

Sore itu pada akhir bulan Juli. Lembayung senja menggantung di angkasa. Sinar mentari yang hendak kembali ke dalam peraduannya terbias cakrawala langit yang luas. Membentuk gradasi warna yang indah. Merah, jingga, dan kuning. Nampak seorang bapak, ibu, putri dan dua putra sedang bercengkerama di atas sofa empuk nan nyaman. Tak terlihat debu yang menempel di sudut ruangan. Lantainya pun mengkilap karena sering dibersihkan. Keluarga McGonagall Nampak menikmati suasana ini. Sepi, tapi nyaman. Karena semuanya tenggelam dalam aktivitas masing-masing.

Kesunyian ini terbelah tatkala terdengar kepakan sayap. Nampaklah seekor burung hantu berwarna hitam bertengger di atas jendela.

"Ayah, lihatlah!" seru Robert Jr yang berusia empat tahun.

"Burung hantu? Milik siapa ini? Mengapa seolah datang atas kemauan sendiri ke rumah kita?" ujar Robert keheranan.

Seketika Isobell menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menyulam jumper berwarna biru perak untuk Malcolm. Manik hijaunya mengerling sosok berbulu hitam itu. wajahnya memucat. '_Selama ini aku telah putus kontak dari masyarakat sihir_,' pikirnya. Menyadari akan perubahan raut wajah sang ibu, Minerva menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca buku. Meletakkan buku bersampul biru itu, dia memandangi makhluk berbulu ini.

"Hei, ada surat yang tergantung di kakinya. Lihatlah kak! Ada namamu di sini?" seru Robert Jr, adiknya, iris hitam yang diwarisi dari ayahnya ini terlihat berbinar saat menghampiri burung hantu ini. "Hogwarts? Apa itu?"

Tak ada satu gerakan apapun yang tercipta dari mereka. Hening. Hingga sekali lagi keheningan itu terpecah oleh sosok berbulu ini. Sambil ber-uhu-uhu bosan dan menjulurkan kakinya, sang burung hantu menatap cela sosok Robert Jr yang hanya berdiam diri terpaku tanpa mangambil beban yang dibawanya. Robert pun hanya membalas tatapan mata kuning makhluk ini dengan tatap innocent. Sampai akhirnya, "Ambillah surat yang dibawa burung hantu itu, Nak." Isobell berkata lembut pada putra bungsunya itu.

Putra bungsu McGonagall ini melepaskan kaitan yang ada di kaki burung hantu itu dan membawa surat yang dibawanya ke tangan sang ibunda, dengan diiringi tatapan tajam sang ayah serta kedua saudaranya. Merasa beban di kakinya terlepas, sang burung hantu itu mengapakkan sayapnya dan mengangkasa di tengah lembayung yang hampir sirna.

Langit kelam telah menggantikan lembayung di angkasa. Seuasai makan malam, keluarga McGonagall itu kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Biasanya, seusai makan malam mereka semua berbagi cerita. Diwarnai dengan aksi tingkah lucu dari putra bungsu keluarga tersebut. Tetapi, tidak kali ini, suasana sunyi terasa mencekam. Robert Jr yang polos pun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras berkali-kali untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Dan usahanya pun berhasil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Nak?" tanya sang ayah lembut.

"Kalian. Apa sih yang kalian pikirkan? Mengapa kalian jadi berubah saat melihat burung hantu tadi. Tuhan … itu hanya burung hantu yang lucu. Bahkan dia sempat mematuk tanganku dengan lembut tadi. Mengapa melihatnya tadi, efeknya seperti kalian melihat hantu. Pucat sekali wajah kalian," terang Robert Jr sambil bersungut-sungut.

Menepukkan pundak anak laki-lakinya ini, Robert tersenyum, "Tanyakan saja pada Ibumu. Kukira dia lebih berhak memberikan penjelasan pada kalian semua ini."

Isobell menghela nafas. Untuk Minerva dan Malcolm memang telah mengerti akan bakat sihirnya ini. Tetapi bagi putra bungsunya itu, belum menyadari akan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang terjadi saat dia marah atau kesal. Memandang atensi hitam Robert Jr, Isobell memberikan isyarat agar duduk kembali.

"Robert, pernahkah kau merasa sesuatu hal aneh terjadi padamu? Di saat kau sedang kesal, marah ataupun senang?"

Robert termenung. Dia menyadari akan hal itu. Ketika tiba-tiba angin kencang datang di saat dirinya kesal karena perlakuan teman-temannya yang mengolok-olok gambar tak berbentuk buatannya itu.

"Tahukah kau, bahwa ibu dan kedua kakakmu ini adalah penyihir?"

Mata hitam Robert membulat. Dongeng macam apa ini? Diliriknya sang ayah yang hanya diam membenarkan perkataan ibu.

"Ayahmu tidak," seolah mengerti akan arti lirikan Robert, Isobell melanjutkan, "akulah penyihir itu. Ayahmu adalah manusia normal tanpa kemampuan sihir, yang dalam istilah kami, para penyihir disebut dengan Muggle."

"Saat ini kakak sulungmu berusia sebelas tahun. Bagi kami, para penyihir, akan diberi surat pemberitahuan untuk mengikuti pendidikan sihir di Hogwarts, sebuah sekolah sihir di dataran Skotlandia."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Minerva mengerlingkan manik hijaunya kepada sang ibu yang kemudian mengulurkannya surat itu.

"Bacalah, Nak."

.

Malam itu, mata Minerva menolak untuk dipejamkan. Pikirannya masih terngiang dengan bunyi dari surat itu. Hingga terdengar ketukan halus dari pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci"

Isobell, sang ibu menampakkan dibalut gaun tidur bermotif kotak-kotak. Mendapati sang putrinya belum tidur, dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Tak mengantuk bu."

Isobell tersenyum lembut, dirinya merasakan gairah antusiasme yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan dahulu saat pertama kalinya ia menerima surat itu, Dihampirinya tempat tidur Minerva, dan ditatapnya mata putri sulungnya itu. Hijau bertemu dengan hijau. Laksana sebuah refleksi dirinya.

"Dulu saat aku seusiamu, ketika keluarga besar Ross sedang menikmati jamuan makan siang bersama. Seekor burung hantu pos membawa sepucuk surat. Kau pasti dapat menebaknya." Isobell berhenti sebentar dan melihat putrinya. "Ya, surat berlambangkan keempat panji asrama dengan huruf H di tengahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam eksistensiku, surat itulah pengukuhanku sebagai penyihir."

"Kakek dan nenekmu amatlah senang. Suatu hal yang wajar sebenarnya, mengingat potensi sihirku sudah lama terlihat. Tapi tetap saja aku merasakan antusiasme. Kami berkeliling Diagon Alley untuk membeli seluruh perlengkapan sihirku. Yang paling berkesan adalah saat aku mengunjungi toko milik Mr. Ollivander."

"Ada apa di toko tersebut bu?"

"Kau tahu, di tempat itulah kau akan mendapatkan separuh nyawamu. Bukan, bukan tentang pasangan hidup dan sebagainya." Isobell tersenyum melihat kerutan yang timbul di dahi Minerva. "Maksudku adalah tongkat sihir. Bagi penyihir, tongkat sihir ibarat separuh nyawamu. Kau tak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir merupakan perantara kekuatan yang kau miliki. Itu sih aku dengar dari perkataannya Mr. Ollivander."

"Kalau begitu, dimana tongkat sihirmu bu?"

Wajah Isobell mendadak berubah menjadi sendu. "Tongkat itu, aku sudah berjanji untuk tak menggunakannya lagi … sejak memutuskan untuk menikah dengan ayahmu." Setetes air mata menuruni wajah Isobell yang putih.

Seketika, wanita itu mendekap putrinya sambil tersedu-sedu. "Di Hogwarts, kau akan merasa terbebas dari semua ini. Kau akan dengan bebasnya mengeksplorasi kemampuan sihir. Bermain Quidditch, bermain dengan Cumi-Cumi Raksasa di Danau Hitam, serta berbagi kamar dengan teman sesama penyihirmu."

Malam itu, yang Minerva dapat rasakan adalah rasa kerinduan akan sihir yang begitu kental dari ekspresi wajah ibunya.

TBC

Curcolan Author:

Ini apa? *sembunyi di balik kuali* Niatnya sih ingin membuat cerita setelah main Pottemore book satu, chapter delapan (kalo ga salah) ada penjelasan tentang kisah professor kesayanganku ini. Dan … idenya terus melompat-lompat di kepalaku. Walau mungkin, jadi penuh deskrip gaje begini #pundung. Mungkin ini menjadi three or fourshots.

Akhir kata, review and concrit please? ('o')


End file.
